Possessed
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: This is being revised! I am rewriting it! The original summary is in the story.
1. Infoprologue thing

_**Please read this. It is future info for the story that you will need to knwo. If you do not read the actual story might confuse you...**_

_**Prologue/information...**_

In this story Edward Elric is something called 'the possessed'. 'The Possessed' are people that have more then one soul that recides in their body. The soul has the abbility to take over it's containers body and do as it wishes, but the container does have some control over it. If the unwelcome soul has made a bond with the owner of the body then it is harder for them to commit a crime with the container. Edward is the only known person in the world to be 'possessed'. The spirit he carries is called Pride.

In the city of Amestris there are hundreds of gangs. Three gangs stand out from the rest though. The Military (A/N: Why they named it that I don't know, but hey whatever floats ya boat I guess) they are led by a man by the name of Roy Mustang, a well renowned fighter and leader. The Military is one of the most commonly known gangs, because they help out the average man, though they are as mean as any others. Edward once belonged to this gang, but after he killed someone he quit. No-one had ever seen him smile after that. The Ishbalans (A/N: Hey I gotta have more then just two gangs ya know) they are led by a guy named Scar. (A/N: Anyone know his real name?) This group is renowned for taking in rejects of society and outcasts that have no home to return to, or simply don't want to go home. And last, but not least there is the Homunculi. They are led by a woman named Dante. The group consists of six people that have unnatural healing abbilites. People have rumoured that Dante injected a special potion into them that made their cells different so that they generate faster. Nobody really knows anything about this gang though.

All the gangs are made up of people that still need educations and are therefore sent to school. Their school is called Central High. (A/N: Okay just so you know, I have tried to make this Amestris like Earth. It is not set in the same place as FMA, just in a place that happens to have the same name...)

Edward has a family, his mother and father were killed in a terrible accident (A/N: That I haven't figured out yet...-.-') that left only his brother and him alive. His brother (Alphonse) is older then him by two years and is living with Winry in the country.

Ages:

Ed: 16 (He's a prodigy, even though he hardly talks you know the silent productive type, and got put up a level,...) Pride: Unknown

Al: 19

Winry: 19

Envy: 18 (He got kept down a year -.-')

Lust: 17

Sloth: 24 (She's the registrar at the school)

Gluttony: 16 (He's a year younger then the others)

Wrath: 14 (Yeah he's the youngest)

Greed: 18 (Also got kept down)

Roy: 18 (Same dealio)

Havoc: 17 (Yeah he's a bit of a pussy...)

You get the basic idea right. Most of them are 17 to 18 years of age.

Okay so, this is a Edvy story, if you don't like that, suck it up, or don't read. I don't care what you do, either way is good for me. :Shrugs:

I am in the process of writing the first chapter now and will post it sometime today...Please hold on until then...


	2. Beginning of fate

**A/N: Heya guys! I'm backk!!!!! And my exclamation mark works, be proud. -Grins- Well anywho, I have revised this story and decided to start again, if you have any complaints e-mail me and I shall tell you why in some better words then just saying it was crap, I'm too lazy to do it now so yeah...**

**Okay, let's get on with the story shall we!? But first Some things that need to be noted!**

**Summary: **A past that was never meant to be remembered will be uncovered. A relationship never meant to be will be. And a secret that was never meant to make its way into the workings of man will be set free and take flight to change the world of Amestris forever...

**Warnings: **There will probably be yaoi later on, it is EdxEnvy and a little PridexEd, only cause I like mixing and matching, hehe... Oh, and cursing, and some other stuff. Like tattoing, drug references and violence, as well as trauma and angst.. Pease expect all these and more, I ll warn you of anything before the actual chapters with something bad in them okay? Okay, let's move on...

**Disclaimer: **Pshe, I don't own this, think, if it was owned by me Ed wouldn't be blushing over Winry or be with that Rose fellow, he'd be getting groped by Envy, so mleh.

**On with the story now!**

**--- Possessed chapter one: The beginning of fate ---**

Envy watched Wrath running after a junior, threatening them for food, and sighed. Life was boring, and made no sense to him. Sure he was the leader of the Homunculi and sure he was stronger then everyone else, but it was just so boring. He looked to the side, not bothering to take notice of the girls that giggled when he looked their way. The caffeteria was boring too. He hated it, it was so crowded, but it was the only place one could go when it was raining like this.

Suddenly his head snapped up. A feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time passing through him. Something he didn't quite remember jolting through his mind as if someone had sent him a message through brain waves. The women, Lust, beside him quirked her brow at the action.

"It was nothing..." Envy said, reading her thoughts from the motion. "Just... A feeling..." With that he set his head on the table and promptly fell asleep.

**---**

A blonde boy, shorter then average, stood on the roof of the school building, noticing the droplets of rain falling onto him and drenching him on impact. He sighed a shuddering sigh, one that was mostly done out of pure coldness. He then turned around so he was facing the sky and squinted as rain drops fell against his cheeks and face.

"_Ed..." _Ed jumped a little at the sudden voice. Then sighed.

"Yes Pride?" He muttered.

"_Why the moping?"_ Ed shrugged.

He muttered a "why not?" Before promptly shutting the voice out and walking back to the stairs leading down to the school. He heard a 'humph' and grinned before covering it up and shoving his hands in his pockets and continuing toward the stairs. Upon reaching the stairwell he looked down them and made sure no one was coming before jumping a couple and continuing his decent. He never did like acting childish in public. After a short while he reached his destination and put down his now soaked bag. He sat down in the seat outside the office and waited. Soon after a lady popped her head out and looked at the boy, before shrieking and rushing back in. She came out shortly after with a towel and handed it to him. He nodded his thanks and dried himself off, before asking permission to see the principal. He was granted his permission and walked into the office, no more words said.

"Ah, you'd be Edward Elric." Ed stiffened. He'd heard that voice before, long ago, but he couldn't place a name on it.

"_Must just remind you of your father.." _The voice said swiftly. Ed bristled at the mention of his deceised father and closed his eyes.

'_Shh, Pride, I'm trying to concentrate.'_ The mentioned sin snorted and shut his mouth.

"I heard about you from schools you came from. Not the best cookie in the bunch are you?" Ed smirked.

"Can't say I am sir." He said, the smirk reflecting in his voice, he could never keep a grin off his face even when talking to superiors, and that's what got him in trouble.

"Well, we'll have to change that. My name is Bradley, I am the principal here." He ignored the 'obviously' that spilt from Ed's mouth and continued. "Your first class is maths. You will recieve you timetable tomorrow, for now, I will give you a piece of paper with the classes you are to go to." Edward nodded and took the paper handed to him. "Have fun!" The principal called as the blonde left. Ed waved half-heartedly and picked his bag up on his way through before waving to reception and leaving. It wasn't long after that he arrived at his class. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A loud 'come in' was called and he did as he was told, opening the door and walking in. Upon his arrival a few of the students gasped.

'_Oh yeah, I was wet wasn't I?'_ He ignored the smart remark from Pride and continued to the front desk. The man there was tall, and had one hair coming off his head in a cowlick, now Ed had his share of cowlick-ness, but this was one hair, and the rest of his head was bald. Scary.

"Um, I'm Edward Elric and-"

"AH!" He yelled. "Edward Elric, I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Ed stared at the teacher a moment, his eyes cold. The teacher ignored him. "Children! This is Edward Elric, he is a new student and I would like you to treat him with respect! Edward, please, say a few things about yourself." Ed grimaced, he hated doing things like this.

"Um, hi..." He started, not really knowing what to say. "I'm Edward, call me Ed, and I'm... 16, I was skipped a year... Um... Not much more to say..." The teacher took that as his que to step back in and instructed Ed on where to sit, before explaining what they were doing and continuing with his work.

Ed sat in silence the entirety of the class, his head taking in all the knowledge and translating it into what he knew, making him able to answer the questions with a snap of his fingers. He looked around the class, taking in all the faces he could. One stood out from the rest of them. A boy, probably older then him, but a boy nonetheless, with spikey green hair, sat at the back of the class. The guy had a black skin hugging shirt on and black pants with chains hanging from the belt around his slim hips. His skin was milky and his eyes were a piercing violet. As if sensing eyes on him, the boy turned to face Edward, before smirking and licking his lips. Ed cocked a brow. He wasn't innocent, he knew the guy was 'hitting on him' in a way, but geeze, right there, Ed couldn't help the light blush that crept accross his cheeks. His eyebrow still cocked he turned his attention back to the teacher, letting his brow slip back down and turning his face back into a stoic slab. He muttered something to Pride before watching the teacher brag about something or another from his family line. Ed honestly didn't care, school bored him.

**---**

Envy watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye. The blonde was interesting, after one smirk from Envy he was a blushing mess. He seemed to straighten himself out though and muttered something under his breath before returning his attention to the teacher, it wasn't long after this that the bell went and the blonde stood and left the class, not even awaiting instruction. Envy watched after him in dismay. _Oh well..._ He thought distantly. _Just have to wait till' lunch I guess..._ He mentally shrugged and walked out of class, his mind set on finding the blonde during their lunch period.

**---**

Pride watched the people through his hosts eyes, watching what they were saying, watching what they were doing and watching their body movements and language. He found it interesting how humans moved because he too was one, once, remembering this was of course impossible, past lives alway's were...

_Ed..._ He drawled into the dark pit of his hosts mind, knowing Ed had heard him because of the slight hitch in breath at the sudden voice. _I'm bored.._ He heard his host sigh in exasperation and turn another corner in the school halls, efectively ignoring his possessor. Pride pouted.

Dismissing the issue the sin stood and walked through the darkness and into a hallway he had created. Ed's mind was a jumbled mess when he entered for the first time 17 year's ago, holding information for events yet to come, but not having the knowledge that it was there. It took him a second to find the door he was looking and he grinned happily when he saw the lock he had placed there firmly in place and stabe, without so much of a hick. He walked silently away from the door and back to the darkness he knew well. He listened to the soft footfalls of his host's feet and smiled slightly, being lulled into a dazed state by the sound of the boots on linolenium, and falling to the ground of Ed's mind with a soft plop.

He was shocked out of his daze when he heard the scraping of a chair and the soft plop as Edward sat down. He looked into the darkness, not once doubting that it wouldn't end, yet at the same time, knowing that it would and that he could control it. He flicked over the people around Ed through the teen's piercing golden eyes, watching them and waiting for one to make a move. When none did he dubbed it safe to leave his host be for the time being and sunk back into the darkness, letting it consume him and his thoughts...

**-To be continued-**

**Heh, that's kinda' odd, but whatever, I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it even though my computer chucked a sad and deleted the end and made me rewrite it, but you know, whatever, I hope you find this version as good as the old one, I hope it will make more sense, and I will try to update more regularly, maybe once a fortnight, not sure...**

**Well anywho, please review and tell me what you thought, I would very much like to know! .**


	3. Working through time

**A/N: **Hehe, this took ages, sorry about that...

**Summary: **A past that was never meant to be remembered will be uncovered. A relationship never meant to be will be. And a secret that was never meant to make its way into the workings of man will be set free and take flight to change the world of Amestris forever...

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this, never will, stop making fun of me!!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

**--****Possessed chapter 2: Working through time--  
**

Envy stepped into the halls after his math class and headed for the lunch room. His violet optics scanned the halls for any sign of a golden head. In Japan, it was rare to find anyone with golden hair, so it should've been easy enough to find. However, it was harder to find the boy then he thought. The mobs of black haired students were all much taller then the blonde he was seeking out. Envy scanned the crowd once more before he gave up and walked to the lunch room. He slammed the doors open in his minor rage and stormed over to the table his group had claimed as their own during bad weather. Wrath jumped out of the way, aware of what Envy would do to him if he didn't.

"What's got your knickers in a knot Envy?" Lust asked smoothly. Envy glared at her.

"Like you can talk, I bet your not even wearing underwear today!" He snapped. Lust's eyes widened and she smirked.

"And so what if I'm not, Hun? Would it matter to you?" Envy shuddered at the mental image before turning away from the group.

"Hey, Envy…" Wrath started, Envy turned to him glaring.

"What?" He growled. Wrath grimaced.

"Uh… Well, I heard that there's a new kid…Is it true?" Envy glared harder.

"Yes." He hissed. Wrath left it there.

Lunch went by uneventfully. Envy had left halfway through, and the cafeteria was glad. His bad mood was starting to infect everyone else.

Envy walked up to the roof, even though it was raining, planning on skipping his last class. When he reached it he heard the sound of talking. He walked up to the open doorway, stepping in the puddle that had built up from the rain, and listened.

"Big brother…" came the luscious sound of the new kid's voice. Envy stepped forward. "No, you can't, I-I'm fine here on my own… Please, don't come down for just my sake." The voice sounded like it was being coated with honey; Envy was turning to leave when the boy continued talking, and stopped him in his tracks.

"P-Pride is fine brother… No, he-he hasn't…"

'_Pride!?'_ Envy turned and looked out the door. The blonde was standing there with a phone to his ear, he was soaking wet, but standing under one of the ledges of the small entrance/exit building. His tight leather pants clung to his legs as the water dripped off them and formed a puddle underneath him.

Envy was awestruck, but he composed himself.

"M-my illness is fine brother… But Pride said that it is counting down my days, and everytime I push myself it takes another day off the calendar…" The boy paused. "Brother, I have to go now… The bell is about to go." There was a beep as the boy pressed the button to end the call and he turned, looking straight into Envy's violet eyes.

"What did you want?" He demanded. Envy grinned and stepped out into the cold, a hand at the back of his neck, scratching it in an attempt to look nervous.

"Haha, sorry about that… I uh… Was just coming up for some air…" The boy cocked his head, a suspicious look on his face, but he shrugged and slumped down.

"Whatever." And there was nothing more to be said. Envy walked over and sat beside him.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, resting his arm across his middle. The boy looked at him.

"Oh, uh, Edward Elric… And yours?" Envy grinned, looking at the sky.

"Mine's Envy I've got no last name." Edward smiled slightly and turned to look at the sky too.

"Do you like the rain?" Envy asked suddenly, and a pained look crossed Edward's face.

"No, I don't…" He answered. Envy looked contemplative.

"I don't either; it reminds me of the night my best friend died…" Ed's eyes widened and he turned to look at the sin named boy.

"What was their name?" He asked.

"Pride…"

---

Ed's eyes widened when the boy said the name. He felt Pride do the same inside.

"No way…" He muttered, before standing and excusing himself politely.

"Pride…" He muttered on his way down the stairs.

"_I don't believe it…"_ The spirit inside him whispered almost as though he was in a trance.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Ed thought. The spirit shrugged and it was left at that. Ed slammed the doors to the school open and left the school premises.

---

Pride studied Edward's emotions. They were mixed; confusion and anger were the strongest. The sin didn't dare to talk to the boy, he had no wish to be yelled the crap out of.

So he settled for simply watching, observing, as he normally would. He got bored quickly though. No one can sit still and merely watch forever, so he decided to search Ed's mind.

He came to a stop when he saw the memories room. He looked at the lock and contemplated.

He shrugged and slipped through the door, like a ghost would a wall. His eyes widened when he looked at the unorderly room. Memories were scattered everywhere, small balls of light they were, with images floating around inside them. Pride swore he had made them neat when he first made this room. He sighed and slipped out of the room again. He heard Ed step into his house and dump his things before heading to the bedroom. Pride hummed softly as Ed was lulled to sleep by the soft patter of the rain and the warmth of the bed sheets. He smiled when Pride started to sing and fell asleep quickly. Pride smiled a small smile, but a smile and fell into dreams as well.

---

_A boy of about 8 sat in his room, scowling at the wall, as though it was the cause of his problems._

"_Little brother…" A soft voice called from outside the door. The blonde boy did not budge, however his scowl deepened._

"_Go away." He muttered. The door opened. "I said Go Away!" The boy turned and glared at his brother._

"_Listen, brother, I didn't mean to say those things…" The other boy said. The blonde turned away and flinched when his brother put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't touch me!" He yelled, his golden eyes blazing with anger and hate. The elder brother stepped away._

"_Edward…" He was cut off by his brother grabbing his head._

"_Shut up…" Ed murmured. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!" The boy dropped to the ground and his older brother rushed to his side, again grabbing his shoulder. The younger snarled and looked up, his golden eyes were glazed, they only held anger, and his blonde hair was duller. "Don't touch him…" Ed said in a voice that was far more advanced then his._

_Suddenly everything was a blur of red, screams and tears and then…_

_It all went black._

_---_

Edward sat up straight, his breathing heavy and a sweat covering his whole body.

"Alphonse…"He murmured. Pride stirred inside him.

"_You had another one of those dreams?"_ He asked. Edward nodded and laid his head back on the pillow, his hair flowing underneath him.

"Yeah, another one of those dreams…" He said in response before falling into another slumber, deeper and dreamless unlike the last.

---

Roy looked around the school. The mobs of students that flocked in in the morning were amazing, they all looked tired and they grunted replies instead of using proper words.

He noticed one particular boy was looking dreamier then the others. His blonde hair and golden eyes reminded him of someone.

'_Wait…'_ He looked closer and indeed recognised the boy. "Edward!" He yelled. The boy startled and turned to him. His eyes seemed to widen slightly and they glazed over.

"Roy Mustang…" The boy growled. But it wasn't Edward that had said it; Roy knew that it was the spirit within him.

"Pride," Roy nodded. "I'm guessing you locked the boy up?" Pride glared up at him.

"You have no place talking to Edward, he allowed me to use his body for the day. I did **not** lock him up. I would never do such a thing." Pride growled, not taking his eyes off Roys navy blue ones.

"I'm sure you don't." Roy closed his eyes, not being able to stare into the never ending pools of blank gold anymore.

Pride glared once more before walking away. Roy stood in the same spot as before, looking at more of the students flow in through the door. The green-haired teen Envy was one of them, but the sin didn't seem to notice Roy as he walked straight past him and toward the roof, obviously late for a meeting between his gang.

Havoc walked up to the leader of the Military gang and looked at the students filing past.

"Edward Elric is here sir." Roy narrowed his eyes.

"I am well aware of that." He then turned and stormed down the hallway.

Havoc shrugged and ran after him.

---

Envy rushed down the hall and up the stairs.

'_Ah! I can't believe I'm late, crap, crap, crap!!!'_ He sprinted up the stairs and burst onto the roof. Lust turned to him and grinned, Wrath and the others did the same.

"Hey Envy…" The all said at the same time. Envy nodded to each of them before sitting down on the ground.

"So… Uh… What's the news?" He asked. Wrath looked at the ground.

"It's bad news Envy." The black haired one murmured. Envy nodded, waiting for him to continue, when he didn't Envy rolled his eyes.

"So…" He coaxed, Wrath looked up.

"There's gonna be a gang war, next month. They're using guns and things. Envy, they want us to take part, but it's like three gangs plus us. We only have six people, there'll be at least eighty there!" Envy's eyes widened.

"Well…" He started. "That's bothersome isn't it?" They all nodded. Envy contemplated for a moment. "We have to take part, there's no doubt about that, even if we say we aren't, they'll hunt us and take us down one by one…" They all looked grim.

"But Envy!" Lust yelled.

"I know! I… Know…" He looked at the ground. "There hasn't been a war since Pride died… He was a legend among gangs, and we all vowed not to have a gang fight again, but there's no chance in stopping it…" He didn't look up, knowing that there were tears gathering in his eyes. "How did it start?" He asked suddenly. Wrath's eyes widened.

"The word is that one of the Military's men was found dead. The Military blamed it on the Ishbalan's, and they blamed it on the Neutrals. None of them would admit it, and so they organised a gang war. They included us because it might've also been our group." Lust explained. Envy's eyes glazed with thought.

"That makes sense. But I thought that every gang signed a note that bound them all to never fight again…" He said finally. The rest of the group looked at each other.

Greed spoke up. "The note was found torn up with the body…"

---

_Pride did not look at the boy as he approached him. The green hair swished at his back, and the long milk white arms swayed at his side, helping his balance. Pride had long known this boy was destined for leadership._

_Envy touched his superiors back and grinned._

"_Hey, Pride, about the gang fight tonight…" He started, Pride turned and smiled at him._

"_Yes Envy, what about it?" Envy grinned._

"_I can't wait to pummel all those people!" He pumped a fist in the air. Pride stepped back._

"_Envy, listen to me…" He said. Envy nodded, indicating he was listening. "Nothing is ever solved by fighting, the more you fight, the more you are targeted. After this gang fight, promise me, you will never fight again." Now Envy stepped back._

"_Pride, I can't do that, you know I can't…" Pride sighed and turned away, not turning back as he started to walk away._

"_Then I'm sorry… I can no longer see you." Envy's eyes widened and he reached out to grab his superior, but Pride was too far away._

_-_

_At the fight that night, Pride stayed away from Envy, he didn't even help him. The fight was won by the Military, their numbers having overpowered everyone else, and the fight was stopped. Pride stayed behind afterwards, calling on all the leaders of the groups. Envy had stayed behind as well, but was hiding, knowing that Pride would sense him, but at the same time not caring._

"_Hey, thanks for coming…" Pride started, the rest of the gang leaders respecting him by a nod. He was after all the legendary fighter; the one everyone held their highest respects too, yet no one except the leaders knew why._

"_I have a proposition for all of you…" They nodded again and Pride held out a slip of paper. "I want to make a declaration of peace for all the gangs…" The eyes of all the leaders widened. "Please, just sign here, and we will make it official with our blood." They all looked at each other before nodding and taking the pen that Pride held out for them._

_After signing it, Pride took out his switch blade and cut his finger, smearing it over his name, the others all did the same. He grinned at them when they were finished._

"_Good now that that's done, we can all rest easy!" They all smiled at him and turned._

_Envy had simply watch Pride smile at their turned backs and close his hands over the paper before muttering something. The green-haired teen of only fourteen had stood and was about to walk over to his superior when he noticed a red dot on the back of the blonde-haired boys head._

"_PRIDE!!" Envy yelled. The blonde had just shaken his head, closed his eyes and smiled, before whispering a single word as a bullet was shot through his head._

_---_

Envy had never learnt what that word was, never learnt what its significance could've been, but he had known at least to take the paper and put it in a safe place. At least he had thought it was safe. Now that he'd learnt that the paper had been ripped and a gang war was being held he had no clue what could've cause it.

All he could think was…

_Pride… I need you… Now more then ever…_

_---_

**A/N: **Phewwwwwww that was awful to write, no matter what I wrote it wouldn't come out right… Gee I hope you guys don't mind, I already killed off Hugh's, he was the one that died… And I made Pride a legend, because that's what he is, a legend!  
Ummy… Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that I plan on making this only 15 to 20 chapters long and killing off one of the main characters… I won't tell you who though. But in the final chapter, you will find out!

Please review and tell me what you though!!!!  
P.S. Sorry about the mistakes, I didn't feel like doing the editing thing...


	4. The Turning Point

**A/N: YYYAAAYY!!!! I'M FINALLY UPDATING!!! Aren't you happy?? No.. Okay, well.. I got nothing.. Hm.. I like this chapter. It may be rushed, but I have learnt that.. Life is like that, whether you like it or not. it's a bitch. I think this is a lot happier and releases tension a bit before the actual angsty shitty parts start happening, so I hope you like it.**

**So here, the extra little parts before the actual story.**

**Summary: **A past that was never meant to be remembered will be uncovered. A relationship never meant to be will be. And a secret that was never meant to make its way into the workings of man will be set free and take flight to change the world of Amestris forever...

**Warning's: **Not much... Literally, this chapter is pretty much safe. May be some swearing.. I think..

**Disclaimer: **Seriously if I owned this... It wouldn't be released as frequently as it is, cause I'd forget about the next book or just be too lazy to write the next chapter.

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**---Possessed Chapter four: The turning point--- **

Ed looked at the sky from the roof of the school. It was a sunny day, compared to all the others so far, he preferred this one. Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket, reaching down to pull out his phone he sighed.

"Hello?" He spoke into the speaker, waiting a moment before sighing again as he recognised just who it was on the other end.

_"Brother!"_Came the ever perky voice of his older brother.

"Alphonse." He said with fake cheery-ness. "How have you been?" There was shuffling on the other end before Alphonse answered.

"I've been really good! So has Winry, she says hi by the way." Ed sighed again, running a hand through his bangs.

"Hi to her too." He pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard the start of his older-brother calling his girlfriend. "Did you want anything in particular brother?" Ed asked as he walked toward the small entrance shack that led back down to the school halls. He leant against the wall and waited for his brother's reply.

"_Yeah I did actually_." Alphonse started. More shuffling was heard. Ed looked up at the sky again, a cool breeze blowing his bangs.

"So..." He coaxed. Alphonse made a small noise before continuing.

"_Sorry spaced out, um... Oh yeah. I actually wanted to know if Pride had said anything lately..."_ Ed scowled.

"No brother. Pride has said nothing... He's been unnaturally quiet actually." Al made a small noise of acceptance and started talking.

"_Well that's a good sign. But actually... That was a minor thing I wanted to discuss with you. You see. Winry's parents have another child coming and without Granny Pinako here it can't be born out here in the country, so we're moving to the city. I'll be attending the college next to your high school. It shares the same campus you know!" _Ed's eyes widened and he stood straight.

"Oh..." He started, before hearing the bell chime and sighing in relief. "Well I'm glad to hear that, but I have to go now brother. The end of lunch bell just went, so I'll talk to you later..." With that he hung the phone up and stormed to his next class without even waiting for his brother's reply.

---

Envy walked down the halls just as the bell went, his shoulder bumping occasionally with other peoples. He grunted when someone ran straight into him and looked down upon the small boy that had collided with him. There in front of him was Edward. The very person he had been wanting to see. Quickly grabbing his shoulder and running to the roof before the bell went to signal students had to be in class. Edward glared at him, but said nothing before dropping to the ground.

"We just keep running into each other don't we?" Envy said, smirking down at the blonde teen in front of him. Edward grimaced.

"I have a class to be at." He stated, watching Envy's smirk grow wider.

"But you don't want to be at it." The sin named boy stated. Ed looked at the ground glumly. "There's actually something I've been meaning to ask you O'chibi-chan." Ed's head snapped up, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What did you call me?" He growled. Envy's smirk faltered.

"O-O'chibi-chan..." He said, cautiously. Ed stood up swiftly, throwing a punch at the emerald-haired boy. Envy dodged easily, grasping the flaxen-haired teen's hand.

"Just listen would you, who care's about nicknames." Edward lowered his fist and sat down again.

"Fine talk, palm-tree." Envy twitched at the name, but went on asking his question.

"Who is this...? Pride person?" Ed's eyes widened. Golden orbs looking suddenly frightened and defensive.

"No one." He said quickly. Standing and walking swiftly to the door. Envy, however, caught his arm before he could retreat.

"This is not something I will allow you to just run away from. I knew someone called Pride earlier on in my life, and it's not a very common name." Edward tried to struggle out of the grip, but found it too strong. He sighed, giving up.

"You'll freak..." He said slowly. Envy shrugged. He heard Ed mutter something, but didn't quite catch the words. "Okay, well you see. There is a special... Disease you could call it, that disrupts the Earth's balance. When a person dies, their soul is passed on to a child that doesn't already have a soul. However. If a child is born dead, it disrupts the soul cycle. A soul is left without a body. Sometimes the soul just disappears, but in a severe case it possesses another child, trying to push the soul out that was already in it. This, Pride that you knew, died?" Envy nodded and Ed continued. "Then it is most likely that he is the other soul within me. He lost his memory of his life before this though, as most souls do. Although, according to my brother, I grew up with brown hair, green eyes and pale skin... But over time after I hit the age of five, my hair grew to blonde and my eyes turned gold. Pride had said that it was probably because of his own looks in his previous life, as that's what he'd heard happens when something like this occurs." Here Edward pushed his hand through the air, indicating toward himself. "More could be explained, but you already look extremely confused."

Envy glared at the younger boy who had just insulted him. Though, processing all that information was hard for him, Envy was quite understanding of the supernatural, after all, he was one of them himself. He looked out across the rooftop toward the empty school grounds that were normally overflowing with clueless students. He spotted a teacher walking toward her car, overloaded with things that she would have to mark when she got home, he also saw the people that crowded the streets outside the school, his unique sense of vision helping him to see every detail.

"It's hot out here..." The voice drew Envy's attention to his companion who was fanning himself with his hand, a light flush marring his cheeks because of what he had said. Envy nodded absently, noting dully that the blaring sun was making him sweat a little, but not really paying attention to it. Edward cocked his head to look up at the cloud filled sky.

"Pride has been restless lately, ever since I moved here. As though this place holds memories that he'd rather not uncover. I do not wish to bring him discomfort, though it seems I have no choice." His face blanked, no emotion was shown, his eyes cloudy with thought.

"Anyway…" Envy said, his eyes glimmering. "Why don't we spend the rest of the day having fun?" Edward cocked a brow.

"I hardly know you…" He said, watching the emerald haired teen grin.

"Then take this time to get to know me!" And with that he grabbed Edward's hand and started descending the metal stairs behind the building with the blonde in tow.

---

Pride watched the two, his smile growing bigger with each and every word spoken between them. They had chosen to see a movie first and then go to a show ground. The movie they went to see was a thriller, Ed was… Thrilled. He liked those kind of movies, so did Envy, so they watched it happily, chomping away on popcorn and numerous other candies. Coke sat between them that they shared, sipping equally.

Then they had left for the fair. They caught a bus, deciding to mingle in with the people so that they didn't stand out; skipping school was illegal after all. They watched out for police as they walked from the bus stop to the show ground, both laughing hysterically when they hid from their view just at the last moment and almost being caught.

Pride was glad to see that Ed was happy, it had been a long time since he saw the blonde smile and laugh. He watched Envy closely, the young boy seemed familiar to him, but he could not place what it was that made him seem so.

The two spent the rest of the entire day playing mini games and going on rides, Ed walked away with numerous big toys. A giant frog and a giant Elephant being just two out of seven. They caught a bus back in the dark, opting for take away ramen that they'd order and eat at Edward's. They reached the small apartment and entered, Ed turned the lights on as he walked through the door, he watched as Envy's eyes lit up.

"Wow, this is great, I've never lived on my own, this looks so cool!" Ed grinned, suddenly feeling proud of himself, a nice feeling erupting from his stomach at the compliment he heard from Envy.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. Gets lonely after a while though. You could live here too if you want… Just gotta pay half the rent…" Envy's eyes widened.

"Are you serious…" He whispered. Ed nodded fervently.

"It would be nice to have company." He said honestly. Pride grinned happily.

Finally, Edward had found someone to bond with. He could finally talk seriously with someone and have fun with them. Pride prayed that Edward's life was taking a turn for the best.

What he didn't know was that after meeting Envy, it had taken a turn for the worst.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT!!!??? I hope so... Please review.. I'm feeling sick and it would make me feel a lot better if you did. **


End file.
